Luz Extinta
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Nadie sabe cómo, porqué o donde comenzó. Primero fue un rumor, luego una noticia, finalmente llego el pánico y la muerte. El apocalipsis ha comenzado y Beth lo vive con el corazón en la mano. Los Greene, siempre han intentado ser una familia unida hasta el final. Pre-Serie. Antes de la llegada del grupo de Atlanta.
1. Cuando el mundo comenzó a cambiar

_¡Buenas, buenas! _

_¡Y sorpresa! Sí, porque les traigo una nueva historia en vez de una actualización. Perdón, pero no podía evitarlo. La idea se me ocurrió está mañana mientras trabajaba pasando información sobre animales a una base de datos, y originalmente pretendía ser tan solo un One Short. Pero a medida que escribía, caí en cuenta que de nuevo tendría que extender esto un poco más que un capitulo, pero a diferencia del resto de mis historia solo serán cuatro. _

_Se estarán preguntado de qué va esto ¿no? Pues sorprendentemente no es un Bethyl (xD) pero sí es una historia que se centra en Beth, quién desde su punto de vista nos muestra cómo fue que empezó el apocalipsis. ¡Un Greene centric! Así que les vengo a relatar los acontecimientos que fueron surgiendo mientras los muertos comenzaban a levantarse. _

_Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste ¡Un abrazo!_

* * *

_**Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan.**_

* * *

**Luz Extinta**

* * *

**I**

_**Cuando el mundo comenzó a cambiar.**_

_**(Las primeras noticias)**_

* * *

_"Estar alerta, he ahí la vida; yacer en la tranquilidad, he ahí la muerte."_

**_Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

Nadie sabe cómo o donde comenzó, ni que era y mucho menos sí habría alguna cura. Tan solo ocurrió, sin previo aviso, sin siquiera darles una oportunidad para prepararse o al menos asimilarlo.

_El mundo cambio ante sus ojos, apenas en un parpadeo._

Acababa de llegar de sus prácticas en el instituto cuando dieron la noticia. Su padre se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito mientras descansaba de una pesada jornada de trabajo en la granja, y como siempre veía las noticias; mientras que su madre preparaba la cena de aquel día. Como era su costumbre abandonó su mochila al pie de la escalera, se acercó hasta su padre y le planto un beso en la mejilla, tomando asiento en el suelo a su lado. Las imágenes en televisión captaron rápidamente su atención y al igual que su progenitor se vio envuelta en los últimos acontecimientos del mundo, la mano del hombre se posa enseguida sobre su cabeza y le regala una caricia, la misma a la cual se encuentra acostumbrada desde su más remota infancia.

Le regala una sonrisa antes de desviar sus ojos claros de nuevo a la pantalla chica.

"_... desde que está mañana el presidente ha dado la alerta tras los distintos casos que vienen reportándose desde hace unos días, las líneas de emergencia se han visto colapsadas por el número crecientes de llamadas. Las autoridades piden conservar la calma, se les recomienda mantenerse alejado de aquellas personas que presenten algunos de los siguientes síntomas: Fiebre, alucinaciones, mareos, notoria palidez, comportamientos frenéticos o violentos." _

Narraba uno de los reporteros al leer un informe médico, sus manos temblaban levemente al hacerlo, evidenciando el nerviosismo de aquel hombre. Su compañera no se veía en mejores condiciones, lanzando miradas de un lado a otro, intentando mantener la compostura fracasando estrepitosamente.

"_... al parecer los infectados caen en un estado de shock tras la fiebre, al despertar se encuentran en un estado catatónico y pueden llegar a ser agresivos. Se les advierte a la población que se mantengan alejadas de estas personas, aún se desconoce la forma en que se trasmite está enfermedad, por lo que es preferible evitar cualquier tipo de contacto que pueda facilitar el contagio. Los entes gubernamentales se encargaran de controlar a aquellas personas que haya sido infectadas…"_

Mientras hablaba, en la pantalla al fondo, se podía ver el movimiento del ejército en lo que parecía ser un hospital de Washington. Doctores y enfermeras eran evacuados por los soldados en el momento que un equipo con trajes de protección ante contaminantes biológicos ingresaban a la edificación, seguidos por un pequeño grupo anti motín. Los reporteros parecían enloquecidos, intentando acercarse en busca de mejores tomas, y aunque no podían escucharlo, ella estaba segura de que esos destellos que se veían a través de las ventanas eran disparos. Desde hace unos pocos días se había empezado a filtrar el rumor de aquella extraña enfermedad que enloquecía a sus víctimas, aquel día el presidente por fin se había pronunciado ante ello.

"… _Es importante que mantengan la calma. Les estaremos informado de los últimos acontecimientos…"_

Su padre cambio de canal, de repente la mano que apoyaba sobre su hombro se sentía más pesada de lo acostumbrado. Los rumores que rondaban los pasillos de su instituto dejaban de serlo, el mundo parecía haber despertado en medio de una pesadilla.

"… _El presidente se dirigirá a la nación está noche a las 20:00 horas, esperamos que…"_

Unos suaves golpes sobre el piso le indicaron que su madre se había acercado hasta el salón. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, encontrándola bajo el marco de la puerta, se restregaba nerviosa las manos con un viejo paño que usaba para secar los platos al lavarlos. Sus miradas chocaron al vuelo, por lo que la mayor le regalo una sonrisa que se le antojo un poco tensa. Ella se la devolvió con cariño, en un vano intento por calmarla.

"… _Los registros de infectados se incrementan, ya se han reportado casos para la mayoría de los estados. Nos encontramos ante una epidemia…" _

Otro canal, más malas noticias.

\- ¿Dónde está Shawn? – Preguntó su padre dirigiéndose a su madre, su voz sonaba rasposa, seca, evidenciando cierto nerviosismo que no había percibido en él desde que siendo niña se cayó de su caballo.

La mujer negó levemente.

\- Salió temprano, dijo que iría a visitar a algunos amigos.

\- Llámalo, dile que vaya a comprar algunos enlatados y que regrese pronto. Este tipo de noticias… bueno, estas noticias logran poner nerviosas a las personas.

\- ¿Crees que debemos preocuparnos, papá? – Pregunta a su vez. _Ella ya lo está_.

De repente la atmosfera de su casa se ha tornado pesada, empieza anochecer y el aire se ha vuelto denso. No sabe muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero algo le dice que _sí, que deberían preocuparse_. Algo está cambiando a su alrededor, lo siente, casi es capaz de palparlo con sus manos. Le cosquillean los dedos de la mano, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y le eriza el vello de la nuca. Percibe el mundo de forma distinta, no es capaz de escuchar ni a las ranas o a los insectos que normalmente plagan la noche, tampoco es capaz de escuchar el canto de despedidas de las aves al anochecer. Es como sí el mundo se hubiera quedado en silencio, a excepción de la vieja televisión que sigue reportando sobre la nueva enfermedad.

\- No más de lo necesario.- Explica, dirigiéndole una cálida y tranquila mirada.- Solo que esté tipo de noticias logra enloquecer a las personas, causan pánico. Es mejor prepararse para ello, Bethy.

Ella le sonríe, quiere demostrarle que confía en su buen juicio y que esa sensación de vacío que se ha alojado en su estómago no le pone los nervios de punta.

\- ¿Llamo a Maggie, Hershel? –Inquiere su madre, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de su padre.

La mujer no se ve tan segura como él, su rostro normalmente risueño parece haber envejecido, pequeñas arrugas deforman su frente. El rictus en su labio demuestra cierta ansiedad, la cual Beth duda haber apreciado alguna vez. Mordisqueándose los labios, vuelve a posar los ojos en la televisión, justo en el momento en que se observa un cuerpo tambaleante, pálido y de movimientos errantes acercarse a la cámara. Su sola visión la sobresalta, _aquella persona parecía más un muerto que alguien que estuviera enfermo_.

\- Llámala, dile que regrese. Su lugar es con su familia.

El cadáver andante pareciera sonreírle desde la pantalla del televisor.

**.**

La televisión permanece prendida aun cuando su padre ha dejado de verla, en vez de ello ha subido a su habitación y aunque no está muy segura, se imagina que el anciano ha tomado su biblia entre sus manos como siempre hace cuando los nervios amenazan con sobrepasarlo. Ella trata de ignorar el aparato, se concentra en servir la cena mientras su madre se encuentra marcando una y otra vez números en el teléfono, con cada minuto parece frustrarse más, las leves arrugas en su rostro se han acrecentado reflejando su edad, la cual no suele aparentar.

\- ¡Al fin! – Exclama su madre, cuando ella coloca el último plato sobre la mesa.- ¡Maggie, por fin! He estado tratando de comunicarte contigo…

No puede escuchar la respuesta de su hermana más el alivio que la embarga es capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. Siente como si un peso, que no sabía que existía, desaparece de sus hombros.

\- ¿Dónde te encuentras, cariño? – Escucha su madre preguntar –Oh bien… ¿Cómo están las cosas por la ciudad?

Con mucho cuidado toma la olla del estofado con un par de guantes de cocina y se las arregla para repartirlo en partes iguales por cada uno de los platos.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Ten mucho cuidado, Maggie. Tú padre dice que te vengas a casa… Si, si, ten mucho cuidado. Sí, es lo mejor, el día de hoy no han parado las noticias, espero que todo esto no sea más que un susto.

Su madre se lleva la mano al pecho, consternada. Se mantiene en silencio, tan solo escuchando.

\- Bien, le diré a tú padre que estas en camino. Apenas Shawn llegué, le diré que esté atento a su celular para que vaya hasta la entrada del pueblo a buscarte ante cualquier acontecimiento.- Una pequeña pausa.- Mantente en contacto, cariño.

\- ¿Qué dijo, Maggie? – Preguntó justo cuando su madre colgó el teléfono.

\- Me dijo que la situación en la ciudad es una locura, que saquearon una bodega que se encuentra cerca de sus residencias. Le dije que se viniera, a lo que me respondió que ya estaba en camino, que empaco en un bolso algunas cosas y que se viene en cola con unos amigos.

Beth asintió.

\- Las líneas están colapsadas, no pude contactarme con Shawn.- Confesó la mujer, su voz pareció quebrarse, como si intentara contener un sollozo.

\- Él está bien mamá.- Dijo la rubia, tratando de infundirle ánimos.- _Todos lo vamos a estar_.

En aquel momento, apreciando la calidez que le transmitía la sonrisa que le obsequio Anette, no podía siquiera imaginarse lo errada que se hallaban de sus palabras. No podía ni siquiera pensar que el mundo que conocía estaba a punto de verse sumergido bajo las tempestuosas aguas de una oscura tormenta, del cual no volvería a emerger de igual manera. A la vida le había tomado millones de años en adueñarse de aquel extenso mundo, pero la muerte estaba a punto de demostrar que podía llegar a ser más eficaz que todos esos años de adaptaciones y evolución.

**.**

Shawn no llegó sino unas cuantas horas más tarde, cuando su plato con estofado ya se había enfriado y Beth se había encargado de preparar un par de tazas de té para sus padres. El sonido de la destartalada camioneta fue quién les advirtió de su llegada, provocando que su madre se pusiera de pie de un salto y se apresurará a la puerta a recibirlo, su padre le siguió caminando pausadamente. El rostro de su hermano lucía una palidez no muy propia de él al abrir la puerta y al recibir el abrazo de su madre. Sus gestos normalmente vivaces se mostraban opacos y tensos, demostrando una seriedad que Beth dudaba haber apreciado alguna vez en aquel rostro bonachón.

\- ¡Por fin llegas! – Exclamó la mujer, dejando escapar un sollozo.- No sabes lo preocupada que me encontraba…

Beth también lo estaba. La presencia de Shawn ante ella actúa como un bálsamo, deja caer los hombros y libera el aire que ignoraba que retenía. Otro peso desaparece sobre ella, su familia se encuentra bien. Un respiro que apacigua el agujero que amenaza con deformarle las entrañas.

\- Perdón mamá, Hershel.- Agregó el joven, al observar como ella y su padre se aproximaban a ellos.- Estuve donde Alice hasta hace poco, estábamos viendo las noticias.- Explicó, ante la mirada consternada de su madre.- Todos en el pueblo están alterados.

\- Igual en la ciudad – Se apresuró a decir Beth, recordando lo que Anette le había dicho sobre su hermana.- Maggie se encuentra en camino.

\- Bien, mejor, así no tendré que ir a buscarla.- Dijo, posando su brazo sobre los hombros de su madre e instándola a avanzar, con la otra llevaba una gran bolsa negra.- Son solo algunos enlatados que le compre a Jeanne antes de venir, por si acaso.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho – Comentó Hershel, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijastro cuando este paso a su lado.

\- ¿Vistes a Jimmy? – Inquirió a su vez Beth, ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte de su padre y su hermano.

\- El vaquerito, sí, lo vi. Estaba ayudando a su madre con la tienda, se veía realmente ocupado.- Dijo, tras lo que se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de agregar con preocupación: -La gente parecía loca, ni se lo imaginan.

\- Es por eso que debemos permanecer unidos, hasta que todo se calme.- Agregó Hershel.

**.**

Aunque se encuentra envuelta en sus cobijas de invierno en pleno verano, siente como una brisa helada se cuela entre todas sus cubiertas y se le clava en la piel como sí se trataran de pequeñas agujas, se remueve en su cama sin poder cerrar los parpados. Aquella noche le está costando dormir, si bien es capaz de apostar que no es la única. Ha dejado a su padre y a su hermano sentados frente al televisor, observando con recelo las noticias. El aire huele a ceniza, a miedo y a caos, o eso le parece a ella. Apesta a tormenta.

Envuelve entre sus brazos uno de sus peluches, se hunde más si es posible entre sus cobijas y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Invoca a Morfeo y su mundo de sueños, aquel donde las pesadillas están lejos de convertirse en realidad. Se pierde en el recuerdo de sus amigos bebiendo a escondidas, en el beso que Jimmy le robó unos meses atrás, en la última vez que cabalgo junto con Maggie o en la pizza que compartió con Shawn la noche antepasada. Trata de evitar pensar en los escalofríos que provocaban el temblor de las manos de aquel reportero, o los destellos que se apreciaban en las tomas del hospital, mucho menos quería rememorar el rostros de aquel infectado. _El rostro de alguien a quién le ha arrebatado la vida. _

Debajo de sus cobijas, arrullada por el murmullo de la televisión en el piso de abajo y con su oso de peluche justo en su pecho, no puedo evitar pensar que _algo realmente está mal_. Todos esos fantasmas, que de niña le asustaban hasta el punto en que tenía que colarse a la cama de su hermana, parecen haber regresado, plagando aquella noche con su presencia. Y son esos fantasmas quienes se mezclan con ese miedo que ha empezado a florecer desde el primer rumor en boca de Bill, uno de sus compañeros de curso.

"_\- Así me dijo mi hermano, la gente muere y regresa a la vida, y ya no son los mismo. Te lo juro que me lo dijo, él está en el ejército ¿sabes?-"_

Pero los muertos, muertos están. Es imposible que regresen a la vida, más aquella enfermedad, esa que enloquece a quienes la portan y los hacen parecer muertos, eso sí que era real.

"_Pero tú lo viste, Beth. Aquel cadáver caminando hacia la cámara. No era un enfermo, estaba muerto ¡Muerto!"_

Piensa para sí, sintiendo como esos demonios la jalan hacia la oscuridad. Y por primera vez en año, duda de la palabra de su padre.

_El mundo está cambiando, ella lo siente y le asusta lo que pueda pasar._

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún comentario?_

* * *

**II. La primera vez que sintió miedo de verdad.**

**III. Y entonces la muerte se hizo presente.**

**IV. Así como cuando los sueños se reducen a cenizas.**


	2. La primera vez que sintió miedo de verda

_¡Buenas, buenas! Les traigo un segundo capítulo de este mini proyecto que tenía olvidado (como el resto de mis historias), pero el cual me he prohibido abandonar. _

_No quiero alargar más esto, así que les dejo leer. Espero que les agrade el capítulo._

* * *

_**Disclairme**__: Nada de esto me perteneciera, sí así fuera, Maggie no sería la única Greene con vida._

* * *

**II**

**La primera vez que sintió miedo de verdad.**

**(Cuando la infección llego a Mert Country)**

* * *

"_La mayoría de la gente no admite que algo puede pasar sino hasta después de que ha pasado." _

_**Guerra Mundial Z - Max Brooks**_

* * *

Maggie había llegado durante la madrugada.

Su hermana siempre había sido una chica demoledora, valiente, arriesgada y puede que un poco impulsiva en la toma de decisiones, muy pocas veces se detenía a pensar en las consecuencias que pueden acarrear, y quizás debía agradecer esa forma de ser en ella, tan cabeza dura, por el poder estar compartiendo esa primera taza de café aquel día. Y por lo mismo, se sorprendía de la seriedad en su rostro cuando les explicaba lo que había visto en la ciudad.

\- Los hospitales son una locura.- Les comenta Maggie, en su expresión se apreciaba cierto nerviosismo que Beth nunca había visto en la castaña.

Su madre se encuentra batiendo un par de huevos para el desayuno a pesar de que aún no ha amanecido, su ceño levemente fruncido desvela lo incomoda que se siente ante la situación. Beth se encuentra a un lado de Shawn con la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y la taza de café entre las manos, el vapor se eleva en finos trazos ante sus ojos.

\- Desde hace días…- Dice la mayor de las Greene, bebiendo un sorbo de café.- No es de ahora, desde hace al menos un par de semanas se ha corrido ese rumor: El de gente atacando a otras personas.- Maggie juguetea con su taza, obviamente consternada.- ¿La verdad? No le había prestado atención a esos comentarios, pensé que eran tan solo locuras, pero se iban haciendo más numerosos, pensé que se trataba de paranoia colectiva. Pero luego empecé a ver las patrullas de noche, no es extraño ver una que otra de vez en cuando, pero eran muchas…

\- En las noticias dicen que es una especie de epidemia, una enfermedad que enloquece a las personas.- Comenta Shawn, su normalmente bromista hermano parece haberse olvidado de sus chistes malos en ese momento.- La situación en las ciudades se observa tensa.

\- ¡Ni te imaginas! Antier, cuando dieron el primer anuncio las personas se volvieron locas. Comenzaron a comprar enlatados y provisiones de forma desesperada. Mi vecina llego cargando un par de bolsas repletas de enlatados y comidas para gato, y eso que no había pasado ni una hora desde el anuncio.- Maggie se mordisqueo los labios.- ¡Y ayer! Ayer fue toda una locura. Veías a la gente correr de un lado a otro, no sé, pero esa actitud me altero un poco. Fui al supermercado y era un desastre absoluto. Habían señoras arrastrando los carritos de un lado a otro, las colas interminables, las cajeras se encontraban agitadas, hasta había un par de niños llorosos por ahí.

\- Las personas se desesperan cuando le tiras una bomba como esta noticia.- Se quejó su hermano.- No sé en que estaba pensando el gobierno a lanzar algo así sin anestesia, está claro que iban a producir caos.

\- Y vaya caos.- Continuó la chica.- Estaba intentando encontrar algunas cosas en ese desastre cuando un hombre cogió un par de latas de atún del carrito de una señora y empezó el revuelo, el hijo de la señora empezó a pelear con ese tipo. De repente se estaban cayendo a puño limpio, tumbaron una torre de embutidos enlatados, empujaron a otros compradores, la gente se alteró y empezó el desorden. Fue cuando decidí irme del local, justo a tiempo porque lo siguiente que supe es que empezaron a saquearlo.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! - Exclamó su madre, dejando lo que estaba haciendo por un minuto.- Shawn tiene razón, estas noticias enloquecen a las personas. Debían haber tomado otras medidas.

\- Quizá, ya no podían ocultarlo más.- Susurro Beth, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo. Se mordisqueo los labios con nerviosismo.

\- Oh, querida… No, no creo que esa sea razón.- Dijo Annette, moviendo la mano como si pudiera espantar las palabras de Beth como se hace con las moscas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Shawn, demostrando nuevamente que aparte de su padre era el único a quién le interesaba su opinión.

\- Bill nos estuvo contando unas cosas.- Comenzó la chica, al principio con cierta timidez.- Su hermano está en el ejército, desde hace un par de días les ha estado informando sobre la epidemia y por lo que nos contó, es grave. Hay muchos ataques, gente muerta, dice que han tenido que sitiar algunos lugares del sur. Ayer no fue al colegio, Jimmy lo llamo pero no le contesto.

El silencio se apodero de la cocina, tan solo roto por las salpicaduras de aceite caliente cuando Annette arrojo el revoltijo de huevos al sartén.

\- No sé si sea grave o no, pero la verdad yo me asuste de verdad.-

Y aquella confesión atrajo la atención tanto de Shanw como la de ella, el primero le dirigió una mirada incrédula a la chica mientras que ella sintió como sí se encogiera en sí misma. _Maggie nunca tenía miedo._

\- Después del supermercado me dirigí a mí apartamento, mi compañera había llegado mientras no me encontraba y la conseguí armando sus maletas, aterrada. Lauren me dijo que había estado con su novio en un café merendando cuando un hombre enfermo se estrelló contra el vidrio de la ventana, me contó que el hombre se lanzó una y otra vez contra el cristal hasta agrietarlo, en actitud agresiva. Al parecer, un par de transeúntes trataron de detenerlo pero el hombre los ataco, mordió a uno en el brazo y quiso hacerlo también con el tipo que estaba separándolos… Ella cree que lo hizo, porque me dijo que había demasiada sangre.

Beth se llevó las manos a la boca turbada, imaginado la escena y recordando las palabras de Bill nuevamente, así como aquel hombre enfermo que se asemejaba tanto a un cadáver que había visto el día anterior por televisión. No entendía que podía estar ocurriendo, pero era obvio que algo peligroso estaba pasando.

\- Que locura - Susurro Shawn.

\- Lauren estaba muy alterada, me dijo que ella y su novio saldrían esa misma noche, que me podían dar el aventón hasta aquí.- Continuó Maggie.- Aun así, no creía que la situación fuera tan delicada…

\- ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? - Se apresuró a preguntar Beth.

\- Hay una pareja de mediana edad que vive justo en el apartamento de arriba. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, aún no lo entiendo, sé que el señor se encontraba enfermo, cáncer creo... La cuestión es que Lauren y yo estábamos conversando cuando escuchamos los gritos. Nunca había escuchado algo tan horrible en mí vida, eran… No sé cómo describirlos, dolorosos, como si estuvieran torturando a aquella mujer.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Qué paso?

\- No lo sé.- Admitió Maggie.- Subimos, pero ya había un montón de personas ahí. Un vecino tocó la puerta, al principio nadie contesto. Volvieron a tocar, nada. A la final decidieron forzar la puerta, el conserje entro seguido por otros dos hombres. No sé qué ocurrió allí adentro, no sé qué se encontraron, pero salieron como alma que lleva el diablo y uno de ellos tenía una herida en el brazo, parecía un mordisco. Cerraron la puerta, la cual al instante comenzó a ser azotada… Los gemidos, eso sí que era escalofriante, sea lo que sea que hubiera ahí intentaban salir.

El pitido de la tetera hace que todos peguen un bote en sus asientos. Annette, nerviosa, se apresura a apagar el agua hirviendo y a servir el desayuno, pan tostado con huevos revueltos.

Mientras la mujer se dedica a las labores del hogar, el resto se encuentran en silencio, cada uno perdidos en sus propios sentimientos. Maggie no puede borrar de su cabeza los gemidos provenientes del piso de arriba, los pasos, los golpes, ese sonido repugnante que le recuerda tanto al de un cerdo comiendo desperdicios. Shawn a su vez, no puede evitar rememorar las fotos que el hermano de Alices les estuvo mostrando el día anterior, los cuerpos con claras señas de descomposición amontonados en la zona de carga de una camioneta, siendo movilizados por la milicia. Beth se mordisquea los labios, sin querer imaginar que fue lo que pudo asustar a su hermana de esa manera.

\- Beth, cariño, por favor avísale a tú padre que ya el desayuno está servido.

La rubia asiente, se acomoda un mechón de cabello y se dirige a la sala donde sabe que va a encontrarlo. Su padre se halla viendo la televisión, su seño se encuentra fruncido y sus labios son una línea recta, la cual denota cierta preocupación. En la pantalla del aparato se muestra a una reportera quién camina con cierta agitación entre policías y soldados, los cuales se encuentran rodeando un hospital.

"… _Los hechos violentos fueron reportados esta madrugada. Al parecer, han tenido que cerrar los pabellones de emergencia, así como los pisos dos y tres. Se reporta que aún hay personas atrapadas en los pisos superiores, la policía…"_

\- ¿Papi?

Hershel levanta la mirada hacia ella con pesadez, se le nota cansado. Beth duda de que el hombre haya dormido aquella noche.

\- ¿Si, Bethy?

\- El desayuno está servido, te estamos esperando para comenzar.

El hombre asiente y le dedica una sonrisa que no llega a alcanzar sus ojos. Se pone de pie, dispuesto a apagar la televisión pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, las imágenes en pantalla se vuelven confusas.

"_¡Oh Dios mio! Alguien ha saltado, Ed ¡Vamos, vamos!"_

La reportera se mueve rápidamente entre la multitud de hombres armados y trajes de protección biológica. La cámara se agita y las imágenes no son claras, pero cuando por fin tanto la reportera como el camarógrafo se detienen, se encuentran a un par de metros de un cuerpo inerte en un charco de sangre. Beth siente al instante nauseas, el cuerpo se encuentran cubierto de heridas abiertas y las extremidades se encuentran en ángulos imposibles, casi sobrenaturales, y en el caso de la pierna derecha el hueso ha quedado expuesto. Puede ver el rostro de un hombre joven, sus ojos abiertos en dirección a la cámara. _Está muerto, no hay vida en ellos. _

El silencio es ensordecedor, nadie habla, todos parecen observar el cuerpo con atención. Beth se lleva las manos a la boca, Hershel frunce levemente el ceño ante las imágenes.

Entonces pasa algo, el cadáver parpadea, un leve movimiento que hace que la rubia corte la distancia que la separa de su padre y se aferre a su camisa. Todo parece pasar en cámara lenta, primero son los dedos que se agitan, los puños que se cierran y se abren con dolorosa lentitud. Luego un sonido gutural comienza a brotar de los labios ensangrentados y los brazos cobran vida, se alzan, tratan de alcanzar a la multitud. El cuerpo empieza arrastrarse, dejando un rastro de sangre y viseras.

"_¡Oh Dios, oh Dios!"_ Repite la reportera, enloquecida. _"¡Ed, Ed! Oh Dios, oh Dios ¡Esto no puede ser real!"_

Los policías se adelantan a la escena, disparan hacia el cuerpo. _Uno, dos, tres detonaciones_. Pero el cuerpo sigue arrastrándose, gimiendo, como si nada pudiera afectarle. Otros cuerpos caen, más enfermos comienzan a arrojarse del edificio. Los hombres con equipo protector se adelantan, disparan directamente a la cabeza. Se escuchan gritos, detonaciones, la reportera ha desaparecido y el camarógrafo grita su nombre histéricamente, la busca entre la multitud que empieza a alejarse de los muertos.

La transmisión acaba, pero en el estudio nadie dice nada. Lo periodistas se miran los unos a los otros sin saber que decir, visiblemente nerviosos.

Beth se aferra a su padre con manos temblorosas. El hombre la abraza, la apega a su cuerpo. Ambos permanecen en silencio sin saber que decir sobre lo que han presenciado. La rubia se mordisquea los labios, esa sensación de que _algo _no está bien ha dejado de ser intangible para convertirse en algo real. De repente, cada célula de su cuerpo pareciera gritarle: _¡Peligro!_ Nadie podría haber sobrevivido aún accidente de esa magnitud, pero los muertos tampoco pueden arrastrarse como aquel cuerpo. El agujero en su estómago crece y se lleva toda calidez en ella, de repente tiene mucho miedo. _Demasiado_.

\- ¿Qué fue… qué fue eso? - Se atreve a preguntar en un hilo de voz, no sabe a dónde se ha ido su potencia.

Hershel no le contesta inmediatamente, tan solo la abraza con más fuerza y deposita un beso en su frente.

\- No lo sé, Bethy. No lo sé.

**.**

Otis ha llegado temprano junto con Patricia, por lo cual su padre se ha retirado a trabajar en sus labores de la finca. Su madre le ha pedido que acompañe a Shawn al pueblo en busca de suministros, ya que Maggie se ha acostado tras haber pasado la noche en vela por el viaje. Ella acepta, intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos. Por petición de su padre no le ha comentado nada a su madre ni a sus hermanos, aquella espantosa noticia es un secreto entre ellos. Hershel no quiere sembrar el pánico en su familia, pero ella ya está asustada.

El viaje al pueblo transcurre en silencio, uno que tan solo es roto por las noticias procedentes de la radio. En todas las estaciones dicen lo mismo: _Aléjense de los infectados_. Dan tics sobre primeros auxilios, señalan la sintomatología que presenta aquella extraña enfermedad, aseguran que el ejército se está encargando de todo, aconsejan dirigirse hacia las grandes ciudades. Cuarentena, prevención. Pero nadie habla de cómo un cuerpo destrozado es capaz de arrastrarse por el suelo.

El pueblo es un desastre, justo como Maggie había descrito la ciudad. Una multitud se aglomera en la puerta del supermercado, hacen cola, mientras que un par de policías intentan mantener el orden. El bar también se encuentra lleno de gente, hombres que se quejan por las medidas gobierno y otros que parecen realmente asustados ante la situación. Un par de mujeres caminan apresuradas, las manos en sus crucifijos, se van rezando camino a sus casas con las manos repletas de bolsas.

\- Quédate aquí, Beth.- Le dice Shawn, tras estacionar la camioneta.- No te alejes, voy a la bodega y regreso. Mamá hablo temprano con Martha, ella nos apartó el mercado.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, Bethy. Mira como está todo el mundo a tú alrededor, es mejor evitar males mayores.

Y ella no se opone, aún se encuentra demasiado asustada como para llevarle la contraria a su hermano. Asiente con lentitud, mientras el chico le entrega las llaves de la camioneta y le regala una sonrisa.

\- Regreso pronto.

\- No te tardes.

La multitud se mueve nerviosa por la calle, frenética. Observa como varios carros cargados de maletas pasan por delante de ella en dirección a la salida del pueblo, las personas en su interior se les nota claramente asustada. Distingue a Aslhey, una de sus compañeras de instituto, en la camioneta de su familia. Se le ve fatal, pálida, con la piel amarillenta, claramente enferma. En la parte de atrás de la camioneta espera ver a sus hermanos pequeños, pero no ve nada, solo un montón de maletas. Intenta llamar su atención, pero un hombre en moto casi la atropella al pasar.

\- ¡Joder! - Se le escapa un taco, pero tanto el hombre como la camioneta de la familia de su amiga han desaparecido.

\- ¡Hey Beth! ¿Este bien? - Alice, la novia de su hermano se acerca a ella. También se le nota inquieta.

\- Si, pero la gente está como desquiciada.- Dice, regresando la vista a la abarrotada calle.

\- Ni que lo digas…- Susurra la chica.- Pero no es para menos ¿Has visto las noticias?

La rubia asiente. _El cadáver caminando hacia la cámara, aquel cuerpo arrastrándose hacia los policías._ Un escalofrío le recorre desde la base de la espalda hacia la nuca. La novia de su hermano parece notarlo, porque deja caer su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y con un apretón intenta reconfortarla.

\- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Ya vas a ver como todo se soluciona pronto.- Dice la chica, a lo que Beth asiente. No sabe por qué, pero ella no es capaz de encontrar confort en aquella frase. De alguna manera, siente que no es verdad. - ¿Y tú hermano? - Pregunta, antes que la Greene pueda responderle.

\- Está en la tienda, dijo que lo espe…

Pero no terminar la frase. Un tiro resuena en medio de la calle, y el mundo de por si frenético se convierte en un remolino de personas corriendo en todas direcciones. Alice la jala hacia la camioneta, apartándola de un par de señoras que casi la atropellan en su huida. La gente grita, el llanto de un niño se escucha entre la multitud, un par de frenazos chirriante y el atronador sonido de una colisión le indican que ha ocurrido algún accidente.

Entonces lo ve, un hombre herido en medio de la calle, entre la muchedumbre, intenta huir de quesea lo que lo esté persiguiendo cubriendo su cuello con una mano. La sangre le empapa la camisa, se desborda entre sus dedos y deja un rastro en la calle. Otro hombre le persigue, piel centrina, ojos lechosos, y un par de heridas en los brazos desnudos, un gemido gutural brota de sus labios. Todo ocurre demasiado rápido, el primer hombre cae sobre el pavimento, probablemente por la pérdida de sangre, así que el segundo hombre se le arroja encima y clava sus dientes en su garganta, de un mordisco el primer hombre muere.

Los gritos no se hacen esperar, más disparos. La gente corre despavorida hacia todas direcciones. Alice intenta ponerla de pie, no sabe en qué momento se ha caído, pero ella no siente sus piernas. El miedo se ha apoderado de cada una de sus células, ha apagado cada conexión nerviosa. No puede moverse, tampoco gritar, su voz se ha perdido en ese agujero que crece en su estómago. Sus pulmones claman por oxígeno, arden, siente como sí una mano invisible le estuviera apretujando el corazón. Alice la vuelve a jalonear, pero Beth simplemente no es capaz si quiera de mantenerse de pie. La mayor corre, no puede quedarse más ahí.

\- ¡BETH! - La voz de su hermano la hace espabilar, lo busca con la mirada.

\- ¡SHAWN! - Lloriquea la chica, en el momento en que su hermano mayor llega hasta ella y de un jalón la pone de pie. - ¡Shawn, lo mato! ¡Lo mato!

El joven no dice nada, tan solo la empuja hacia la camioneta. Rápidamente el chico se monta tras el volante, enciende la vieja pickup y arranca, alejándose a toda velocidad del pueblo. Beth a su lado no deja de temblar, con las lágrimas empapándole el rostro y el recuerdo de la masacre justo en sus pupilas, repitiéndose una y otra vez, como sí no fuera capaz de borrar aquella escena de su mente.

\- Tengo miedo, Shawn.- Dice la rubia, agitada.- Tengo miedo.

_No necesita que Beth le explique nada, él también lo ha visto. Él también está aterrado._

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**III. Entonces la muerte se hizo presente.**_

_**IV. Así como cuando los sueños se reducen a cenizas.**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora.**_

_Como siempre: Disculpen la tardanza ¿La verdad? Estuve tentada a abundar este proyecto, pero luego me lo pensé bien y regrese. Los que hayan leído alguna de mis otras historias, ya sabrán que aun ando pataleando por la muerte de Beth, y no encontré otra forma que vengarme de los guionistas de TWD que el mantenerla viva a diestra y siniestra. Y eso hago, escribiendo, porque si el canon no nos convence, los fic están para reconfortarnos._

_Sé que algunos pueden criticar este capítulo, ya que en la serie se nos aseguró que Hershel solo supo de la infección por la televisión y cuando empezó a ver los primeros caminantes, asumió que estaban enfermos. Yo creo que eso paso, pero a diferencia de él, Maggie sabía que los caminantes representaban un verdadero peligro (aunque en un principio se le sentía confusa por su padre). Así que me estoy basando en esas emociones encontradas para definir está historia, hasta ahora Beth se debate en lo que ha visto y en lo que tanto las noticias como su padre le dicen, y así se mantendrán._

_Me gusta Shawn. Me lo imagino como un hermano protector, como el chico que bromea y fastidia a su hermanita, pero que a la vez es quién más apoyo le brinda. Espero que pudiera reflejar la cercanía de ambos en este capítulo._

_Para el próximo capítulo habrá más de Otis, Patricia, Jimmy, Annette y Maggie, se los prometo._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dan su opinión? _

_Espero que lo hallan disfrutado. _


End file.
